Penny Gets Captured by Pirates
by Jonhorse
Summary: Penny escapes from Medusa and Snoops once again, only to be captured by Captain Hook and his crew. Hook and his crew also torment Penny. How will Penny ever escape from the crew?


Penny Gets Captured by Pirates

Starring Penny from Disney's "The Rescuers" and Captain Hook and his crew from "Peter Pan"

Penny tried to escape from Medusa a few times, but she failed each attempt since Brutus and Nero have always caught her and brought her back to the riverboat. One night, Penny waited until everyone else was asleep. Medusa was asleep. Snoops was asleep. Even Brutus and Nero were asleep. Fortunately, the crocodiles were also chained. That was one of Penny's best opportunities to escape.

While running as far away as she could from the riverboat, Penny ran through the woods and through the swamp. At one point, Penny had to pass through some tall grass. When she made it through the grass, she halted and gasped in fear as she saw some pirates standing before her. Then she turned to run from them only to find more pirates behind, as if they came out of nowhere. She surrounded by the pirates. Penny quivered in fear as she was afraid the pirates might kidnap her and harm her.

While stood between the crew of pirates feeling hopeless, two pirates walked toward her. Each of those two pirates grabbed Penny by an arm and one of them snatched her Teddy Bear.

"Hey," Penny cried. "That's my teddy bear. Give him back. He's mine. He's mine."

"Don't fret about, little girl," said a pirate. That pirate happened to be Captain James Hook, who was also accompanied by his first mate, Mr. Smee.

"My men won't harm you, and they'll take good care of your teddy bear," Hook continued. "Now me dear, we're here hunting treasure hidden in a cave. The entrance to the cave to too small for any of us to get through it. None us can enter the cave for the treasure. You seem small enough to fit through that hole. In that case, I think you can do us a favor by entering the cave for us and gathering our treasure."

"No!" Penny shouted. "I will not go into the cave for you. I'm not your treasure hunting girl and I'm not your slave. You can find someone else to get the treasure for you because I won't get it."

"I don't think there is someone else, Captain," said one of the pirates restraining Penny.

"Indeed, this little girl looks like the only one who we cane send down into the cave," Hook agreed. "Come men, let us go back to the cave with our little helper."

Hook and Smee led the crew onward toward the cave with two of the pirates dragging Penny.

"Let me go," Penny grunted as she struggled. "I won't go with you."

Penny continued struggling with an effort, but without prevail.

"Help!" Penny cried. "Help! Some pirates are taking me away. They're sending me back down the hole. Help! Somebody please help."

Hook and his crew brought Penny to the same treasure cave where Medusa and Snoops were searching for the large diamond known as the Devil's Eye. The two pirates who held Penny captive lifted Penny off the ground and placed her in a pale tied to a rope on a pully tied to the branch of the tree atop the cave.

"Now me dear," Hook instructed Penny, "you're going down into that cave and you're going to find us the treasure. When you find the treasure, you will place in this bucket you're sitting so we can hoist it up. As soon as you find us all of the treasure. we will hoist you up."

"I won't go down there," Penny said with a pout. "You can't make me."

Hook smirked and ordered his crew, "drop her down there."

The pirates who held Penny captive drop her down into the hole causing her to grab on the rope and scream. Then the pirates quickly grabbed the rope causing Penny to stop falling abruptly. As Penny panted in exhaustion of her fear, the pirates laughed at her. Then two of the pirates slowly lowered into the cave. Once at the floor of the cave, Penny grabbed a lantern there and used it to search for the treasure. Since she knew Hook meant to tell her to retrieve all of the treasure, she grabbed every jewel and diamond she could find. At one point, the shining glitter of a diamond light a wall. Wondering what it was, Penny aimed the lantern toward the wall and the glittering reflection disappeared. Penny stood confused and shrugged. Then she continued collecting treasure and placing it in the bucket. When she declared she had found all of the treasure, she climbed into the bucket and two pirates hoisted her back up..

Back in the open air above the hole, once Penny reached out of the hole, she climbed out and the pirates proceeded at gathering the treasure out of the bucket. While the pirates were more focused on the treasure, Penny tried to sneak away. Yet, Hook and Smee noticed her. While Penny wasn't looking at Hook, the pirate captain reached under Penny's dress with her hook, pierced the hook into her knickers, and lifted her off the ground holding her upside down. Since Hook held Penny by he underwear, her dress fell down toward her head leaving her belly exposed.

"And where do you think you are going, me dear?" Hook questioned Penny mockingly.

Penny looked at him angrily and struggled to get loose swinging her hands and arms at him.

"Put me down, you big bully. I found your treasure. Now let me go, and tell your pirates to give me back my teddy bear."

"Really, me dear?" Hook asked sounding surprised. "You think that just because you found us this treasure means we are letting you go? Don't make me laugh. I think you'll be of good use to us. Don't you think, gentlemen?"

All of the other pirates agreed.

"Yeah! She can fit through the small hole and find us our treasure in that cave," said one pirate.

"We might even find other caves where we can't fit into the hole you enter through." another pirate suggested.

"We could sure use this little girl to help us hunt for treasure in caves we can't fit into," said a third pirate.

"So it's agreed," Hook declared. "I'm sorry, me dear, but we now need you. They're right. we might find other caves we cant fit into. Who else could get us the treasure we need from such other caves?"

"I won't go with you, so put me down," Penny demanded with a snap.

"You want down?" Hook asked. "I'll give you down."

Hook harshly threw Penny down to the ground. Penny landed on her head and rubbed it.

"You big jerk," Penny retorted at Hook.

Then Penny stood up and bravely swung her fists at Hook.

"Come on and fight me," she challenged Hook. "I dare you to."

"My," Hook exclaimed. "What a feisty little girl. Gentlemen, do tie up her hands, and perhaps the feet as well just in case she tries to kick at me."

The same two pirates who held Penny captive earlier seized Penny again. While one of them restrained Penny, the other took a rope and wrapped it around Penny's wrists while they were in front of her. Then he took another rope to tied around Penny's ankles. With Penny's hands and feet tied, the pirates took a pole and tied Penn'y's hands and feet to it. With Penny's hands and feet tied to that pole, the pirates lifted her off the ground and carried her toward their ship. They laughed at her along the way.

"Put me down, you big brutes," Penny demanded while the pirates carried her off. "I don't belong to your crew."

"You do now, me dear," Hook refuted, "and you'll enjoy the life of a buccaneer working Captain James Hook. That's me. Just call me Captain Hook or plan old Hook."

"You won't take me out to sea, Captain Hook," Penny snapped. "I will never join your crew. Put me down. Help. Help. Some pirates are taking me away. Help. Help."

With her cry for help, she prompted the pirate to continue laughing at her. They continued carrying Penny on the pole through the swamp area of Devil's Bayou until they reached the shore there row boats sat. The two pirates in charge of Penny untied her hands and feet from the pole, but kept them tied to prevent Penny from escaping. Then they lifted her into a boat and rowed her off to their ship. Once on board the ship, the pirates holding Penny captive released her from the ropes and she stood up to them swinging her fists.

"Come on, you big bullies," Penny said bravely. "I dare you to fight me. I'm not afraid of any of you. Come on. Who wants a big punch on the nose."

Suddenly, Penny was lifted off the ground and hanging upside down again. It was Hook who grabbed her with his hook once more.

"You seem to be in a feisty mood, me dear," Hook said mockingly. "I think I know the perfect solution for cheering you up. This one shall calm your nerves."

Hook poked Penny's belly button with his finger and started tickling her. Penny began to laugh and the crew laughed at her.

"Stop that, Hook," Penny laughed. "That really tickles."

Hook ignored Penny and continued tickling her for five minutes. When Hook stopped, Penny took slow and deep breaths as she became exhausted from the tickling.

"Now, gentlemen," Hook demanded suavely, "I think it's time we had more fun with this little girl."

The crew cheered with excitement.

"We shall pin this girl to the door of my cabin setting her up like a target for darting," Hook continued.

The crew cheered again.

"However," Hook added, "One no is to hit the girl with a knife or dagger. In fact, whoever hits her will walk the plank. The object of the game will be to throw the knife or dagger as close to the girl without hitting her. Who ever lands his blade closest to the girl wins 60% of the treasure we find at the next place where we dig or search for treasure."

The crew cheered once more. Then two pirates took Penny from Hook holding her by the legs and carrying her over to the door of Hook's cabin. One pirate held Penny at the door by both legs while the other pirate took a dagger and pinned Penny's underwear to the door leaving Penny to continue hanging upside down.

"Let me down, you big bullies," Penny demanded. "I don't belong with this crew."

"Alright, men," Hook announced. "Gather around the girl and take your positions with your knives and daggers."

The crew obeyed Hook and settled down in a semi-circle around the captain's cabin. Upon seeing the pirates holding knives and dagger as well as evil grins on their faces, Penny began to tremble.

"Ready, men?" Hook asked his crew.

"Aye, aye, Captain," the pirates responded.

"Then fire away," Hook ordered.

The pirates started throwing their knives and daggers toward the wall Penny was on. As ordered, they made sure to miss Penny and only let their bladed weapons land on the wooden wall. While fearing that the blades might hit her, Penny struggled to get loose. She even kicked her feet. While kicking, one of Penny's feet hit the dagger that pinned her to the wall and she inadvertently removed it. That caused her to fall to the floor where she landed on her head. Penny sat up in her upright position, quickly rubbed her head, and then made a run for it. She ran toward the side of the ship planning to jump off the ship and swim away. Just she was actually about to jump, Penny spied a crocodile. It was Tick-Tock.

"On no," Penny begrudgingly said. "It's one of Medusa's crocodiles."

Suddenly, Penny was lifted off her feet and hanging upside down again. Hook grabbed her with his hook once more.

"You naughty girl," Hook said to Penny mockingly. "We mustn't try to run away. No one leaves my ship unless I say so."

"Put me down, you big bully," Penny yelled swinging her arms at Hook. "You don't scare me. I will never be part of your crew. I won't be a pirate. I won't stay with you."

"Such a sassy little girl you are," Hook said. "Perhaps a little punishment will teach you some manners."

Hook turned Penny away from him with her back side facing his front side. Then Hook gave Penny a spanking.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Penny cried in pain. "Stop it. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Leave that poor girl alone, Hook," a voice called out.

A stunned Hook stopped what he was doing, looked up, and looked around. Then to his shock, he spied Peter Pan, his arch nemesis.

"Aren't you ashamed, Hook?" Peter chided the captain. "Picking on a poor little girl like her. Why don't you pick on me? I'm the one you want."

Provoked by Peter, Hook harshly threw Penny onto the floor and drew his sword in prepared to fight Peter. While Hook was more focused on confronting Peter, Penny got up and made another run for it. A few of the pirates chased her. Then Peter flew down toward Penny, swoop her in his arms off her feet, and carrying her away in the air.

"You okay, little girl?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Penny replied.

As Peter continued to fly away with Penny, Hook angrily shouted to Peter, "Come back here, Pan. Come back and fight like a man."

"Try to stop, you old codfish," Peter said mockingly. Then he crowed like a rooster.

"Thank you for saving me," Penny said to Peter. "Why do you crow like a rooster?"

"Crowing like a rooster is my trade mark," Peter responded.

When they were above land, Peter descended and gently place Penny back on her feet. "Now run, little girl," he ordered Penny. "Run as far away as you can. I'll take care of the old codfish and his dull crew."

Penny did as Peter told her and ran into the woods while Peter flew back toward the pirate ship. Penny was so happy that Peter rescued her and that she finally escaped the pirate crew. She ran deeper into the woods until she ran out of the breath and stopped to rest. All of a sudden, two crocodiles showed up. It was Brutus and Nero. Penny tried to run from them, but Brutus was so quick that he ran behind Penny and lead toward her bottom. With his teeth, he grabbed the seat of Penny's pants, lifted her off her feet and upside, and then carried her off toward the riverboat where Medusa and Snoops have been holding Penny captive. Since Penny dropped her Teddy Bear as Brutus grabbed her, Nero picked up the stuff bear it and carried it with him.


End file.
